Space: 1999 'The Vanishing Web'
by Starchief
Summary: Following an accident with exploding nuclear waste, the crew of Moonbase Alpha find themselves marooned and adrift in space. Coming across a massive technological array, the Alphans must wonder what new deadly threat awaits them now.
1. Chapter 1

**SPACE: 1999**

**'**_**The Vanishing Web'**_

**by Chris Smillie**

**1. Silence Disrupted**

The date: September, 13th 1999. The location: Earth's Moon. An explosion: a devastating accident involving nuclear waste. Catastrophically, the Moon is sent hurtling through space, with Commander Koenig and his 310 crew of the research outpost, Moonbase Alpha, marooned. Their destiny: to battle weird phenomena, bizarre races and dwindling supplies in an endless attempt to escape their asteroidal prison.

"Are you able to get that on visual?" The speaker was the Commander, as he moved from his private quarters into the Command Room. Koenig had been hoping to spend some time relaxing. Lately, his medical officer, Dr. Helena Russell had advised the Commander that his stress levels were becoming dangerously high. However, an urgent message could not be ignored.

"Coming into range -- now!" spoke Paul Morrow, the second-in-command of the Moonbase. As his hands flicked across the hi-tech console he was seated in front of, Morrow brought the object of concern into focus upon the oval main screen that was located in the Command Room.

The image that faded into view resembled a pile of loosely connected objects. The image could almost be identified as space junk, however, there appeared to be some reason to it's assemblage. To the left and right were massive blocks with some faint light distilled through the ribs of the masses. A number of smaller squares and rectangles were scattered around in ever-concentric circles attached by cables. The overall view was somewhat that of a spider web with detritus. In the centre was an enormous conical object, with the spike somewhat pointed out towards Alpha.

Koenig clasped his hand to his chin. He found it impossible to determine whether this web was a threat, a possible source of supplies, or merely useless remnants from a long dead civilisation. He needed more information.

"Kano!" shouted Koenig. "Any data on that thing?"

David Kano, at one time Earth's foremost computer expert, punched his requirements into the powerful computer wall bank. With a shocked expression, the analyst looked towards Koenig.

"Commander --" Kano swallowed hard, "it's four times the size of Alpha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. A Surge of Venom**

The possibility of an artificial object being so large had come as something of a shock to Koenig. He almost felt embarrassed by that admission. Nothing should shock him now after the sights he had observed during his travels. But a moon-sized object ---

"Paul! Bring Victor up here. I must speak with him before we get any closer to that -- array." commanded Koenig.

Morrow acknowledged the instruction and used his desk com-link to summon Dr Victor Bergman, the science officer and resident genius, to the floor.

The glow from the web brightened slightly inside those massive blocks. Morrow turned his sensors to the output of the web. His jaw dropped as the awful realisation began to dawn on what was occurring.

"Commander!" bawled Morrow. "I'm reading a massive energy build up in the array!"

Although Koenig would have liked more information on what exactly the energy could be, he swiftly realised he may not have the time to consult with Kano.

"Sandra!" he shouted to Alpha's chief analyst, "Raise defensive shields now!"

With a few deft movements, Sandra Benes flicked and pressed to comply with orders, exclaiming "Activating!" The shield crackled and sputtered, raising an impregnable dome over the Moonbase.

All eyes gazed at the main screen. The array began lighting up the various smaller blocks in a clockwise direction, until eventually the entire web was alive with colour, save one of the larger cubes atop the assemblage. The cone then began to glow, almost as though it were absorbing light energy from the mass of blocks and cables.

"Commander! The asteroid!" informed Sandra.

Koenig glanced around the screen, noting an asteroid had come into a direct path with the conical object. "I see it Sandra." replied John Koenig. "Hold the shields." he instructed, "Any shards of that rock could have a deadly impact."

Suddenly, from the point of the cone, a searing burst of red energy blasted into the asteroid. Seconds later, the attack had halted. Koenig looked towards the asteroid -- gone! The ray had completely destroyed the target.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Thread To Nowhere**

"Damage report, Paul."

Morrow scanned his terminal screen, attempting to detect changes in temperature, emergency signals, anomalous energy readings, alterations in pressure or, indeed, any other signs of damage.

"None, Commander." responded the bemused officer. "Absolutely nothing."

Koenig's brow furrowed. Even though the ray had not directly struck Moonbase, some effect should have been noted. At least some debris from the explosion. "But a weapon that size --" questioned Koenig, until stopped by a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Careful, John," Victor had arrived surreptitiously in the Command Centre before the blast. "Whoever said it was a weapon?"

"But you saw that blast, Victor." argued Koenig.

Bergman shook his head, "I saw an energy release. Nothing more." disagreed Victor.

Although John knew he was in no way Bergman's intellectual equal, he was astonished Victor was failing to see the evidence of his own eyes. "But it shattered that asteroid." exclaimed Koenig. "With that energy, that thing could --"

"Ah now, hang on John," the scientist dragged the Commander towards one of the computer terminals, punching in prompts to bring up the required data. "Where's the debris?" Victor questioned. "No matter how powerful that was, there should still be some remnants."

"Dr Bergman's right Commander." agreed Kano as he consulted the main computer. "There's no trace that asteroid was ever there."

"Even so," mused Koenig, "if something that can obliterate that asteroid so completely hits Alpha --"

"Computer predicates eight hours until we reach the same position as the asteroid!" warned Kano.

Koenig's hands reached around the back of his head as he attempted to concentrate, being fully aware it was his responsibility to somehow find a way to safety.

"We must find a way to destroy that thing!"

"Don't be too hasty, John." said a calm Bergman. Smiling at the Commander, he stated "We may be able to use that -- array."

Koenig met Victor's eyes expecting to meet a look of insanity. Instead, the scientist smiled and, in an act of reassurance, held the upper arms of the Commander. "Let me go up there" he pleaded.

Koenig was about to argue with Bergman but realised he had little choice. There was nothing they could do from Alpha, so someone had to go there.

"Let me explore." impassioned Bergman. "Please, John."

With a grimace, Koenig nodded. A voice, upon hearing the need for a fly-boy, spoke up. Upon turning, Koenig noticed the voice belonged to Alan Carter – Moonbase's top pilot.

"Alan," enquired Koenig, "are you willing to fly an Eagle into that thing?" An Eagle was the modular spacecraft utilised for, initially, Earth-Moon transits but now served to carry crew in off-world missions.

"You know me," smiled the Australian, "I'll try anything once."

"Good man Alan." John turned back to Bergman. "Victor, what are you expecting to find up there?"

"Who knows?" said Victor as he scratched the back of his head. "An energy source perhaps? But I've got a theory that's not a weapon --"

All eyes looked towards the scientist as he fixed the Commander with a cold gaze.

"I think that's a teleportation device." shocked Bergman. "And it could take us back to Earth!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4. A Fly in the Web**

"Eagle-2 to Main Mission. All systems normal." spoke Alan, to which Sandra answered that all systems checked with her and to proceed to target. Alongside Carter was co-pilot and amiable Scottish Highlander, Barry Wyness. Although a competent pilot, Wyness was mainly employed as a service mechanic, helping to turn whatever he can find of the raw moon material into pods for the Moonbase or casings for the Eagles.

"You really think this contraption is gonna get us home, Alan?" Although technically his superior, Alan Carter asked all of his co-pilots to use informal terms in flight.

Upon hearing the question, Victor popped his head into the flight deck from the cargo bay. "Well, it's just possible." Victor interjected.

Wyness shook his head. "I don't understand.", he said, " How you can even know that thing is some sorta teleportation device and not a -- a -- king-size laser."

Dr Bergman nodded vigorously to note that he understood Wyness's objections but explained "I noticed that the energy signature was like no other. Not heat, light or force, so I felt obliged to try to find out what the devil it was."

Victor moved in closer, being careful not to disturb the pilots too much. "It was then I realised that the beam stopped when it hit the asteroid."

Wyness studied Victor curiously. He interrupted "But surely it would stop once it hit the thing?"

"Ah, not so." Victor continued. "For that to happen, the asteroid must be exactly the same shape and size as the beam. Any less, and parts of the ray continue past the rock. Any more, and there are rock fragments everywhere."

Wyness nodded. "Ok, I guess that seems to work. Only, why would anyone want to zap an asteroid?"

"Well," said Bergman like a kindly old uncle explaining to his nephew, "it could be if a planet is threatened by a meteor, then _zapping _it across the galaxy might make a lot sense."

Wyness again nodded as he saw the sense in that explanation. Bergman continued "But I think that technology is too far from any inhabited planets. I suspect it's inhabitants are long-gone, so it's just, um --"

"Leftovers!" smiled Wyness.

"Exactly, leftovers." Rubbing a hand to his chain, Victor theorised "I think it's just firing on automatic. Whatever gets in it's way is catapulted, well, I don't know where --"

"But why would we zap to Earth?" quizzed Wyness again.

"We probably wouldn't." Then Victor let loose a big smile, "At least, not without a decent mechanic to twiddle with a few gears to direct it!"

Wyness gave a knowing laugh before Carter interrupted. "Better strap yourselves in guys. We're approaching target."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Proverbial Inch**

The Eagle docked with the upper block of the web. Bergman had figured, as that was the only unit unlit when the array powered up, then it was probably the control room.

Eagle-2 hovered parallel to a door that was only slightly larger than the average human size. On extending the docking corridor from the airlock, Victor and Wyness (Alan being left to pilot the Eagle in the event of a need for a hasty departure) in their space suits approached the large door.

Wyness took out his hand laser, believing he may have to cut the door open for entry. Bergman, however, discovered that a simple lever was enough to open the entrance, so both moved inside.

Entering the block, the Alphans discovered the control room was actually fairly small. The bulk of the block was below the control panels, where a variety of tubes and electronics synchronised and controlled the flow of energy to the rest of the web.

Wyness and Bergman looked at the central computer screens, which contained digital images, diagrams and charts, with alien wordings and symbols all around. "Can't make head nor tail of this Prof." explained Wyness.

"Hmmm, yes," stuttered Victor, "it is rather a puzzle." He scratched the back of his neck. "However, if the Eagle piloting systems were written in Maori, could you still fly the craft?"

"Well, sure." confirmed Wyness. "I mean, I've flown it enough times, plus the way it's set up makes it logical for anyone that knows a bit about flying."

Victor smiled. "Exactly. And you would think an advanced alien technology wouldn't want to go shuffling around in boxes for their instruction manual, if they could."

Victor took Wyness by the arm to make him concentrate on the screen. "So how would you target something in space then?" Wyness suggested triangulating any plot, with a radius of effect "like that", he added, noticing such a thing on the screen.

After a couple of hours, both men had, between them, figured out the direction and power level of the array. Star charts indicating the place of teleportation were interpreted. Using Bergman's knowledge of astronomy and Wyness's mechanical experience, the two men were able to redirect the teleport to Earth's Solar System. An attempt to alter the direction of the beam, though, had two significant problems. Victor reported back to Alpha.

"John, I was right. It is a teleporter. And we've managed to direct the beam, so it goes back to near Earth. The continued momentum of Alpha should then bring us close enough where we can use the Eagles to once more return home."

The crew of the Main Mission cheered at the result. Koenig smiled excitedly but knew from Bergman's facial expression that all was not well.

"But there's a problem. The direction of the beam that hit the asteroid. Well, Alpha will move close by but --", Victor spoke with a pained expression, "not close enough. The directionals for the beam are long burnt out and we've no way of fixing it in time. Alpha will miss by the proverbial inch."

"Then," spoke Koenig, "we'll fly our Eagles into the beam. Packed with everything we need for the journey home."

"Sorry John," sympathised Victor, "no can do. The beam wouldn't recognise such small objects. Ah, I'm sorry John but it's just not designed for such small crafts."

Koenig kept his composure in front of the crew. Others, however, were not so strong. Men and women openly wept at the near miss.

Victor continued, "Plus there's another doubt. The batteries here are re-charging after the last teleport. Now, they will probably recharge in time for when Alpha is closest but it's not a given."

"Okay Victor." said the disappointed Commander. "Get yourself back here."

Koenig looked to the crestfallen crew. "Well, you've all heard the assessment. I know many -- I know all of you -- will be disappointed, " said Koenig as he tried to raise the spirits of the Alphans, "but nothing has changed. We're still alive. We still have enough resources to continue for months. Years even. I promise you. We will find a habitable planet."

"A planet?" Dr Bob Mathias spoke out. "We were not just talking about a planet here. We were talking about our planet. Planet Earth." Tears streamed from the medical man's eyes. "Have you forgotten that so readily?"

Koenig looked down as though somehow he had failed the crew. "No. No, I've not --"

Suddenly, the main screen flared back into life. An excited Victor proclaimed "John, I think I may have found how we can get home!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Shooting the Moon**

"Okay Victor, let's hear it!"

The crew of the Eagle were still flying back to Main Mission when Victor had the idea, meaning that it was detailed to the whole crew in the Commando Room..

"Well, we can't move the web," reasoned Bergman, "so how about we move the moon?"

Koenig could hear an audible groan from the crew. However, the Commander knew Victor never said anything that he didn't have a reasonable chance of accomplishing. "I take it this won't be easy?"

"No," said Victor, as his face hovered the Command Room on the screen, "but it can be done, ever so slightly. Maybe just enough to get on to that beam."

The groans and laughter had stopped at this supposedly insane suggestion as Victor reasoned his vision out. "What we need is some giant explosion. A nuclear explosion."

"You mean like the one that ripped Alpha out of it's orbit?" asked Commander Koenig. "We just don't have that amount of waste material anymore Victor."

"No, we don't, you're right, John." agreed Victor. "But it doesn't have to be that large. We're going to miss by just a few miles. One large explosion on one side of the moon should, theoretically, take us close enough."

Koenig could see the logic but explained he just couldn't see where they could get enough materials from. Victor set the Commander straight.

"The nuclear power plant. A controlled meltdown would give out just enough energy."

"A meltdown?" exclaimed a shocked Koenig. "But that's all our power gone."

"True." agreed Bergman. "We would have to live in the Eagles and outpost pods for three months – that's how long approximately we've got after teleport until we get back to Earth's orbit."

"Three months in the Eagles?" said an aghast Koenig.

"It can be done, John." spoke Alpha's main medical doctor and lover of the Commander, Dr Helena Russell. "It'll be difficult but look around you. These people want it. They want that chance."

Koenig thought deeply for a minute, then sprung into action. "Victor, send Kano your requirements. David, rig the computer so we can cause a meltdown remotely from the Eagles." John addressed the rest of the crew, both in the Command Room and through their com-locks. "The rest of you. Pack your emergency boxes. Eagles and pods will be assigned to you." Koenig smiled to the sound of rejoicing as he announced "We may, just may, be going home, people.".


	7. Chapter 7

**7. The Ticking of an Atomic Clock**

A battery of Eagles assembled around the observation pods towards the south pole of the moon. A system of corridors, airlocks and shelters connected the entire conurbation. Engineers were hastily connecting cables to ensure a sustainable, at least in the short-term, system of power.

Koenig joined Alan and Victor on Eagle-2, along with Paul Morrow, David Kano and Helena. Together, these chiefs of staff would decide the fate of Moonbase Alpha.

"Okay Victor," said John, "We've heard the theory, now let's lay it on the line."

"Well," said Victor as he sat his hands on the meeting table, "it's much like I said John. A nuclear meltdown has a chance --"

"A chance, Victor, a chance!" exclaimed the Commander. "Can we take that chance?"

Paul Morrow interrupted. "Commander, if I may say – the crew of Moonbase Alpha want that chance. If we don't, then we will never get back to Earth. That's how I feel. That's how we all feel."

"I can't risk the lives of the crew so easily, Paul." exasperated Koenig. "Give me some odds Victor."

"Hmmm," mused the scientist. "well, I'd say, the chance of the power being at a level enough for the beam to work is, what, about 85, maybe 90%."

"And the meltdown working?" quizzed Koenig.

"Possibly a bit less. Maybe 70, 75%."

"Those are good odds Commander." spoke Paul. "The deck is stacked in our favour."

"But those people's lives aren't a poker game!" shouted Koenig, slamming his fist down on the meeting table. "Helena, how long can we last without that nuclear reactor?"

"Well, in this current system, we can manage the three months until we get back to Earth. Maybe even up to six months if we have to." said the doctor.

"That's if the gamble works." despaired Koenig. "What if it doesn't? What if just one thing goes wrong? That's six months of life we have at the most, unless we find a new planet."

"Probably less Commander." uttered David Kano. "Without a fully-functional computer, we can't scan for habitable planets."

"And even if we did," Alan Carter interjected, "we couldn't fly down to investigate. Under this web of Eagles, we've got one trip. If we get it wrong, there's no going back."

"But we can go home!" insisted Paul. "There's no need for scans and reconnaissance missions."

"If it works." reminded Koenig. "Can we take that chance though?"

"Well, let's ask the people out there!" demanded Morrow.

Koenig fixed him with a cold stare. "No. This is my decision. I took on this burden of command. It's my responsibility. Helena?"

"My husband's out there, John." said Helena as she averted her eyes from her Commander. "All of our families are. They just want the chance."

"Victor?" asked Koenig.

"Ah now, John. I can't tell you what to do -- even if I knew myself." explained Dr Bergman. "We've got years of supplies on Alpha. With reconnaissance missions, we could come upon a planet tomorrow, next week, next year --"

"Yes, a planet." said Paul, "But not Planet Earth."

"Well, yes, that's true." Victor stuttered. "And, at the same time, we may never come across a planet that can support us. It's a gamble either way."

"But one of side of that gamble means a slow lingering death without hope," responded the Commander. "or home."

"Commander, we're getting close to critical." informed Kano.

"Thank you, David." Koenig held the remote control – a modified com-lock – in his hand. Ignoring all others, he concentrated his thoughts. Koenig desperately wanted to see home.

"Commander Koenig!" demanded Paul, "We need to do this now!"

Koenig made no reply. Home. To walk in New York. Climb in Montana. He'd never seen China. Koenig realised how little he actually knew his own world.

"Commander. We need an answer!" urged Kano.

What he wouldn't give to see Earth again. And by just pressing the button in his hand --

"John, please!" Helena pleaded.

What he wouldn't sacrifice just to breathe real air again, not recycled atmosphere. Then he realised. Koenig wouldn't give the life of his crew. He had pledged to keep them safe. He couldn't guarantee crippling the moon's main source of energy would work. He couldn't guarantee there would be enough power in that vanishing web. There were other factors too no-one was speaking about. A critical failure in one of the Eagles would condemn them to a fatal prison, even if they made the jump. He was Commander because he knew being liked was not one of his duties. But being pragmatic was.

Commander Koenig walked from the meeting table, the modified com-link disabled. He walked passed an angry Paul Morrow, a tearful Helena Russell, a disappointed Victor Bergman. He strode into the nearby Eagles and pods but only spoke one word to each. Amidst all the anger, wailing and crushing disappointment, all Commander John Koenig could utter was

"Sorry."

The chain of command can wreak a terrible loneliness.


End file.
